


I've got a little list (filk)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7, Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Neil Faulkner<br/>(After The Mikado, by Gilbert and Sullivan)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got a little list (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

Should I become producer of Blakes 7, series five,  
I've got a little list, I've got a little list,  
Of things our heroes will not meet (at least those left alive),  
They'd none of them be missed, they'd none of them be missed.

Such as presidents who skip through mud in flowing lacey gowns,  
All planets full of buddleia, where cawing rooks abound.  
The Federation cruiser that looks rather like a toy,  
The futuristic costume fashioned out of corduroy,  
And teleporting bracelets that can hop from wrist to wrist,  
They'd none of them be missed, they'd none of them be missed.

Old lovers resurrected for a tragic interlude,  
Then consigned to join the list - 'Dead as soon they've been kissed'.  
And heavies with a fighting skill that's best described as crude  
(They lean to take the fist, like they're rather Brahms and Liszt).  
All characters whose names contain the letters Z or X,  
The squeak of rubber running shoes on wooden spaceship decks,  
The wounds that barely injure and show no intent to bleed,  
The hairy savage primitives, all scripts by Mr Steed,  
And aliens who speak English like an Oxford classicist,  
They'd none of them be missed, they'd none - of them - be - missed.


End file.
